Crimson Butterfly
by LilyRaeChan
Summary: Two girls are sent on a mysterious mission to Konoha after the last team disappeared. Secrets are revealed along with the pasts of others. Now complete.
1. Mission's lost

If you don't like OCs don't read this story.

* * *

INTRO 

"My name is Amaya Kinabi,And this is my teammates and my story"A voice started."It was a cold winter's daywhen it all began,our misfortune that is"She stopped.

"Hey Amaya are you comin' were supposed to be at the hokage's office in ten minutes"A young girl with silver hair yelled over to her silent teammate.The girl had on a tanktop that had white and black areas all over and on the back was an unknown symbol on it.Her eyes were a Dark blue that contrasted against her pale skin."Huh, oh yea i'm coming"Amaya replyed over to her teammate.She had a long white dress that had silver sparkles on the top.Her eyes were crystal blue that brought out her silver white hair.The two girls walked over to a tall snow covered building where they would soon get their mission assignment.The two walked into the building and into a warm room it was a large room filled with pictures of the different buildings and its inhabitants."Welcome"an older woman greeted as the two walked over to the counter."We're here to see the hokage for a mission"The crystal eyed girl stated."Ah, you must be Seline and Amaya,I'm so sorry but he's gone for a meeting but I can give you the mission if you'd like"The woman replyed as she grabed a file out of a small box."That would be great"Seline replyed."Well the last team sent on this mission mysteriously disapeared, the mission was classified as lost.the hokage wants you and your other teammates to go to the village hidden in the leaves to investigate."The woman continued."The village hokage knows that you are coming so she was nice enough to book three rooms for your team"She finished.Amaya's eyes went narrow as the woman handed Seline the papers. 'How could they just disapear, it's just not right'Amaya thought.

* * *

well I hope you liked it.I'll try and make the chapters longer next time.Please review. 


	2. Konoha village hidden in the leaves

Konoha Village hidden in the leaves

'Stupid mission why did we have to get one so far away from home'Amaya thought as she and her teammate trudged through the forest."Hey Seline you did bring the map didn't you"She asked."Yea I never forget stuff like that"Seline replyed.The two finaly made it to a clearing where there was a large gate with the hidden leaf village symbol painted on it."I guess this is it"Amaya called out to her teammate."yea this is the village, I hope they'll let us through"Seline said."Don't worry they'll let us through even if I have to make them, besides I want to get this stupid mission over with, their just to dang anoying"Amaya stated.'Why does she always have to act like that'Seline thought.the two walked up to the gates where two gaurds asked what they were there for.After telling them about the mission they were assighned they were let into the village."Wow now this is a big city"Amaya whispered under her breath.The village was filled with tall and smaller buildings and many small shops.And carved into the side of the mountain cliff was the images of the previous hokages.

"Hey where are we supposed to go now"Seline asked her silent teammate."How should I know"Amaya started."Your the one with the papers"Amaya finished."yea because you lost the papers from the last mission"Seline countered."It wasn't my fault the stupid ninja burned it"Amaya said.Seline started to laugh at the face Amaya made when she said the word burned."What is so funny"Amaya asked the now hysterical Seline."Will you stop laughing"Amaya yelled."Sorry Miss. Sour Puss"Seline joked."Thats not funny"Amaya countered as she glared at her teammate."Will you calm down Amaya"Seline said "we've got to complete this mission and knowing you, you want to get home asap"Seline finished.Amaya calmed down as she thought about being back at her home and going hiking in the snowy mountains."Yea your right"Amaya replyed."I think I know where we're supposed to go"Seline said as she pointed to a tall building."This should be the hokage's office judging by the size"Seline finished.Just as soon as she finished her sentence a huge chair was thrown out of the building and hit the ground below."What the heck was that!!"Amaya yelled."I think it was a chair"Seline said as she went to take a closer look."yea it's a chair all right"She finished.'Why in the world was a chair thrown out of the window'Amaya thought.A short blonde kid came running out of the building and ran into Seline as she tried to go into the building."hey watch it"Seline yelled as the boy got off of her."Sorry"He said then smiled really big.Seline got up off the ground where she had landed."Who are you two I've never seen you here before"the boy asked."My name is Seline and thats Amaya my heartless teammate"Seline answered as she pointed to Amaya who had her arms crossed across her chest."My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the greatest hokage ever,BELIEVE IT!!"He said."Your awfully short kid"Amaya said then laughed."Your dead!!"Naruto yelled and started to charge at Amaya nut was stopped somehow."Cool it Naruto or whatever you name is"Seline said."I can't move"Naruto said to himself."Yea thats her kekkei Genkai she has phycic powers"Amaya said.Seline released Naruto from her ability and he fell to the ground.

Naruto got up while the two girls walked off.'Who do they think they are!!'He thought then walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hmp, How am I heartless"Amaya asked."Huh, oh I don't know I guess cause you never nice to people and you don't really believe in having close friends"Seline stated."Thats for a reason Seline you know what would happen if I got to close to someone"Amaya said as she lowered her head."It's my familys curse"She finished."Don't look at it that way"Seline replyed."Well thats your opinion"Amaya countered."See what I mean you never say anything nice"Seline said then smiled."I have my reasons you know!!"Amaya yelled.The two continued to walk through the city until they came to a large building that looked to be an academy."Maybe we should ask where the hokage's office is"Seline recomended."Yea sure whatever"Amay said then walked into the building.

"Welcome are you two here to enroll into the academy "A man asked."I'm Iruka"he finished."Um do we look like we came to start school "Amaya said as she pointed to her headband."Oh I'm sorry"Iruka replyed."Sorry, ignore her she's not the make friends type"Seline said as she pushed her teammate away.Amaya started to growl ,but Seline smaked her so she stopped."Don't touch me Seline"Amaya growled."Take a chill pill Amaya we're trying to be nice"Seline whispered to her teammate.Amaya stormed off out of the door."well how can I help you"Iruka offered."We're looking for the hokage's office we're here on a mission"Seline informed."Oh it's down the road, it's tall building and you may see things flying out the window."Iruka replyed as he laughed at the thought of Tsunade throwing something."Oh so thats where it is, thanks"Seline said then walked out of the building."So what did he say"Amaya asked as her teammate walked out of the building."It was the building we were at earlier"Seline replyed.Amaya nodded then started to make her way to the building.A few minutes passed and the two had made it to the tall building."Well this is it"Seline said as she opened the door."Are you here to see the hokage"A woman asked as the girls walked through the door."Yea we are"Amaya stated.The woman pushed a button and a door opened Amaya and Seline walked into the large room where a woman with long blonde hair was sitting a chair."You must be the hokage"Seline stated."Yes, and you are"The woman asked."My name is Seline and my teammate is Amaya, we're here on a mission to investigate a team that had gone missing a few weeks ago while they were here in Konoha"Seline said."I'm Tsunade, I guess you too got hereearlier than I expected.There is an apartment building down the road you have three rooms researved for you and your teammate.I thought there would be three of you"Tsunade replyed."Our other teammate is on another mission she'll be ariving soon though"Seline said."Tomarrow you can start your investigation I'll have a team show you aroung Konoha"Tsunade said as she motioned for her assistant to bring in the team .The woman opened the door and three ninja's walked in one had long black hair and his eye were white,the other ninja had spiky blueish black hair his eyes were onyx black, and the last ninja had short pink hair and aquamarine eyes."Neji,Sasuke, amd Sakura will be showing you around and to your rooms"Tsunade stated.Seline nodded nd followed the others out of her Tsunade's office.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it!!Please review. 


	3. New People

New People

"So your our escorts"Amaya said."yea"The boy with the black hair replyed."Will you at least tell us your names"Seline asked ."My name is Hyuuga Neji"The boy with the long black hair said."I'm Haruno Sakura"The pink haired girl said."Uchiha Sasuke"The last one replyed."Well I'm Seline"Seline added.Amaya stood in her usual stance and said nothing."Oh come on at least tell them your name"Seline directed to Amaya."Fine my name is Amaya thats all you brats need to know"Amaya Muttered the last part.Sasuke shot a glare at Amaya but she just ignored him and walked past."What?Are you trying to scare me or did I just make you mad"Amaya Countered."Hey don't talk to Sasuke kun like that"Sakura yelled."Oh shut up barbie"Amaya replyed."Whats with you today"Seline asked."Nothing you know I don't like other people you and Arissa are the only ones I can trust and..."Amaya stopped."You know the truth that I can't get close to anyone I can't be friends with other people or SHE might hurt them"Amaya said, her eyes started to darken as she lowered her head."I'll find the apartments on my own"Amaya said then she disappeared."What does she mean by SHE"Sakura asked in a concerned way."I can't talk about it"Seline replyed."Oh I'm sorry"Sakura said."I can tell you a little about her though"Seline."We can go to the ramen bar so that we don't bother her"Sakura suggested."Yea that would be great"Seline said as everyone headed to Ichiraku.

"Well looks like you've brought someone new"The man at the ramen bar said."Yea she's staying here for a little while."Sakura said."So what'll it be."He asked."The usual"Neji said."Same"Sasuke replyed."Misu please"Sakura stated."Um I'll try the misu"Seline said."And Can I get a misu to go also it's for my teammate"She finished."Yes you can get one to go"The man replyed and went to work on fixing the ramen."I'm glad Naruto is'nt here he eat us outof our money."Sakura stated."What do you mean"Seline and Neji asked. Neji had never seen Naruto eat ramen so he had no idea how much he ate."he's like a bottomless pit."Sakura replyed. "He's a dobe"Sasuke stated."Huh?"Seline said with a confused look on her face."Don't ask"Sasuke said."Oh okay"Seline said then smiled.'She better not take Sasuke he's mine!!'Inner Sakura yealled."So how do you like Konoha so far"Sakura said as she tried to smile."Oh it's great except for the chairs being thrown out of the window."Seline said as she flashed back to the chair earlier."Oh you saw that"Sakura said."yea it was pretty hard to miss"Seline replyed.Everyone except for Neji and Sasuke laughed."Do you too ever laugh"Seline asked."No"Sasuke stated then glared at Seline while Neji said nothing."Sasuke doesn't laugh much I don't know why though he's to focused on killing his older brother"Sakura said."Your ramen is ready"The man said then gave everyone their ramen.The group continued to laugh and get to know each other for a few more hours.

"Thanks for the great time everyone"Seline said as she waved goodbye to her new friends."Bye Seline We'll see you tomorrow"Sakura said then walked off with Neji and Sasuke.Seline walked up to her room only to find Amaya sleeping on the couch.'I'll tell her tomorrow'She thought then went to bed.


	4. Investigation Commence

Investigation Commence

"Hey Amaya wake up"Seline yelled through the apartment."I'm awake okay"Amaya yelled back.Seline walked into the room and saw Amaya sitting on the couch looking at the file om their mission."How could three Jounin level ninjas just disappear it's not right"Amaya said to Seline who had taken a seat next to her on the couch."I don't know but we can start by asking questions around town today"Seline replyed."Yea that we can do"Amaya said as she closed the file."You missed out on some great food last night and I got to know Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura"Seline started."I know you can't make friends because of Shinu but maybe you can try to get to know them at least"She finished."You know even doing that could get them killed.And it's all because of me because I was born"Amaya replyed."Sheez will you stop blaiming yourself for what happened.It's not your fault"Seline yelled."Whatever we've got to get going"Amaya said and walked out of the apartment.'She knows what will happen if I do that'Amay thought to herself while she walked down the hall.

A few hours passed and the mission was going nowhere."I told you we sould have asked someone for directions but your just to stubborn"Seline yelled to her teammate."We don't need directions We've got a map"Amaya countered."Yea a pam that doesn't even tell us the right way it's useless"Seline yelled back."Why don't we split up I'll do the investigation my way and you can go and do it your way"Amaya suggested.Seline started to growl as she glared at her teammate who was looking over at a large tree."Fine I'll meet you back at the hokage's office around Two o'clock"Seline replyed and walked off into the direction the two came from.'Stubborn pain in the rear she doesn't even know where she is'Seline thought as she stormed off.

"Finally I can think without being yelled at"Amaya said to herself.'Now where can I start'She thought.A cold hard wind started to blow through the threes and it began to rain."Oh just great!!"Amaya yelled up at the sky.'Why it have to go and rain'She thought as she ran under a small tree that was sheltered by a group of larger trees.

Meanwhile Seline had already gathered information on the missing team."Hmp I wonder how Amaya's plan is working out"Seline said to herself."Hey Seline!!"A voice called to her from behind.Seline turned around and saw a soaked Sakura."Oh hey Sakura hows it going"Sekine replyed.Sakura smiled"I've been training at the clearing"She replyed.the two girls laughed at the sight of seeing each other dripping from head to toe.The rain continued to fall as they began to ask other villagers about the missing ninjas.Thunder bagan to roll through the village and lightning lite up the sky.

Amaya had finally found her way out of the confusing forest and made her way to the okage's office.She heald her head low as she thought about the fight her and Seline had just hours earlier.Seline was her only friend and the only one who knew the truth about her.A few minutes passed and the girl made it to the hokage's office and walked into the building."Is Seline here"those were the only words she could find."No she left a few hours ago with miss Haruno, I'm sorry"The woman replyed."Oh"Amaya replyed as she walked outside into the cold rain storm.'Maybe she's at the apartments'Amaya thought as she began to run down the water covered streets.

* * *

Well there's chapter three hope you liked it.


	5. Tsunade's Reason

Tsunade's Reason

"Where is your friend Amaya"Sakura asked Seline as they ate some ramen."I don't know we had a fight while we were trying to find imformation on the missing team"Seline replyed."Oh I'm sorry"Sakura replyed."Where are your friends you know Neji and Sasuke"Seline asked in an effort to start another conversation."Oh I don't know I think Sasuke is sparing with Naruto and I don't know anything about Neji"Sakura replyed."Oh I guess thats cool"Seline said."Is Amaya your only friend"Sakura askde."No But she's my best friend our village is very small so not many people live there"Seline replyed."Is it smaller than Konoha?"Sakura asked."Yea a lot smaller"Seline replyed."How is the food"The man at the ramen bar asked."It's wonderful much better than what we have in the Snow country"Seline replyed."Well I'm glad you like it come back any time"The man replyed.

Amaya opened the door to her apartment and went in.It was different from Seline's apartment it was filled with dark colors and a larger window."Looks like she isn't here either I wish we didn't have that fight earlier"Amaya said to herself as she sat down in a small chair.'I wonder how long this mission is going to take"Amaya asked herself as she pulled out her CD player.Tourniqet began to play through out Amaya's mind.

"thanks for the great time Sakura"Seline said to the kunoichi."Any time, I'll see you tomarrow"Sakura replyed then ran down the streets to her home.'Wow people here are really nice'Seline thought to herself.She bagan to walk down the dark rainy streets toward her apartment to see if Amaya had made it back.When she got there she couldn't find Amaya anywhere in her apartment.The room was much warmer than outside where the wind was blowing hard carrying rain all over the village.A bright flash of lightning lite the room up revealing a note on the bed.Seline walked over to the bed and began to read the note.

_Dear Seline,_

_Sorry about the fight I know you want me to make more friends but I can't because of my families curse.I've gone to the forest to search it some more.I found a lead in a cave about three miles into the forest. There was a small bag that had the snow countries emblem on it.I hope it could lead us to where the missing team is.The bag is in my apartment along with the information given to us before we arrived here it should be on the bed along with a map of where i'll be looking.And yes I know it's raining but thats why i've started to search now before all of the evidence is washed away and the map will lead you to where I am if you want to come and help.Thanks for being my friend Seline and I'm sorry._

_Amaya _

"Why the heck did she go outside in this weather by now the eveidence would be gone.I've got to find her"Seline said to herself as she grabbed a small bag to put supplies in and the information.Before she could leave the room she heard a knock on the door."who could that be?"She asked herself as she went to check the door.When she opened the door Sakura was standing there with a look of fear in her eyes."What's wrong Sakura?"Seline asked."Naruto's gone we can't find him anywhere"Sakura replyed."Come in"Seline replyed and ushered Sakura in."What happened?"Seline asked as the two girls sat down."Sasuke was battling him and Naruto lost and the next thing you know he's gone"Sakura replyed.Seline's eyes widened as she heard what the pink haired Kuniochi said that."He just disappeared, we looked everywhere but he wasn't in any of the places we looked"Sakura said."We'll find him I promise, why do you care about that dobe anyways"Seline asked."He's mt teammate and he saved me once I at least want to find him so that everone won't be so worried."Sakura replyed."Amaya has gone into the forest to look for more leads for our mission If I could find her she could help us"Seline stated."I'll get Neji and Sasuke to help us"Sakura said then walked out the door."I need to go to Tsunade's"Seline said to herself as she grabed her bag and left the apartment also.

"So Naruto hasn't been found"Tsunade stated."I'm sorry but I can't let you go out into that storm we'll search for him tomorrow."Tsunade finished."Are you joking both Amaya nd Naruto are out there!! WE have to find them before the storm gets any worse!!"Seline yelled."I'm sorry Seline I can't let you go out there"Tsunade replyed."You have no authority over me and i'm going to look for them I won't let them die"Seline stated and left the room."Seline!!!"Tsunade yelled."You can't stop me"Seline replyed then left.

"She's going to kill us when we get back"Sakura stated as he small group began to walk toward the forest.Hinata decided to come in hopes of helping find Naruto the same with Shikamaru and Lee.Sasuke and Neji were among the group also."We'll split up into small groups so we can cover more ground."Seline said as the lightning lite the sky up.The wind began to howl louder and the thunder became more frequent."Before we split up I want to say thanks for helping us"Seline finished."Your our friend and so is Naruto and even Amaya though she is a heartless fool."Sakura replyed."Okay Shikamaru you and Neji search the East side,Sasuke you and Hinata will search the west side,Lee your with me and Sakura we'll search the North and South side meet back herein two hours"Seline annonced.Everyone split up and began to search for the two ninja's.

* * *

Hope you like it.Please review!! And continue to read if you want to know what happens next.Will they find Naruto and Amaya?Or will they be lost forever? 


	6. Stuck

Thanks for the review.Am sorry about not updating for a while and for the spelling.Well here's chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6 Stuck 

Amaya continued to walk through the cold dark forest.She hadn't found anything and the bag that she had found was proven to be useless."So much for this idea"She told herself and continued to walk in the cold rain.It had gotten darker sence she started her search and she started to lose hope on finding anything.The drenched girl came up to the mouth of the cave she had once been to a few hours earlier it's entrance looked asf it had gotten smaller.Amaya walked into the cave in an efort to find shelter from the storm.She layed down the bag and found some matches in her poket from the last camping site on the way to Konoha when she was with Seline.There had been wood in the cave probably from the previous person that had left the bag.Thr fire illuminated the mouth of the cave like the lightning continued to light the dark sky.

Meanwhile Seline had no luck.And time was running out as the river few miles away had already began to overflow its banks."Shoot!!Where is she"Seline yelled to herself."do not give up Seline because the lotus flower of Konoha will soon bloom"Lee said in an effort to cheer Seline up."Lee there's a time and a place to say that and now is NOT the time to say that"Seline replyed and continued to trudge forward."Seline he's just trying to help"Sakura said as she put her hand on her kunouichi friend."Thanks Sakura and sorry Lee"Seline replyed and smiled."Lets go find Naruto and Amaya!!"Sakura cheered."Yea"Seline replyed.The three began to run forward.

Naruto walked forward toward the exit of the dark forest he had just came from.He had been training the whole day and all he could think about was a nice hot bowl of Misu.

'Looks like your lost'The thought raced through Amaya's mind."I'm not lost Shinu, NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!"Amaya yelled aloud.'You know i'm a part of you Amaya and when your friends get here'The voice laughed."Shut up!!Stop playing with my mind"Amaya cried out as she grabed her head and buried it in her knees."Amaya!!"A voice called out."Naruto"Two other voices called out in unison."Seline?!"Amaya yelled back.The three ninjas came running toward Amaya's voice."Amaya!!"Seline yelled as she hugged her comrads neck."Seline..You know I Don't like hugging!!"Amaya said loudly.Seline stopped the hugging and smiled."Sorry"She replyed."where's Naruto?"Sakura asked."Huh?How am I supposed to know where that dobe is?"Amaya rhetorted.Sakura gave Amaya a death glare but Amaya just shot one back at her as she growled."It's not my fault the idiot got lost I havn't seen him anyways"Amaya said cooly.'Will she ever learn'Seline though to herself.The rain began to pour harder than any other time that night it seemed like a giant waterfall."Amaya what gave you the ides to come out here in the dark and rain to search for clues"Seline asked."Just thought that the sooner I get the mission done the sooner I can go home"Amaya replyed in a low voice."Why?"Sakura asked.'Because I'm loosing control of myself'Amaya thought but replyed"It's nothing".A few minutes later Sasuke and Hinata found where the others were and joined them in the cave."Where is Shikamaru and Neji Niisan"Hinata asked."Probably went home"Seline replyed."No!!Neji would not leave a comrad lost.."Lee was inturupted."Enough already!!"Amaya yelled and ran farther into the cave."Amaya!!"Seline yelled and tried to run after her but Amaya had already dissapeared."Why does she always have to act so tough it's not like"Sakura stopped.A large noise was heard from inside the cave and as soon as it was heard a huge wall of earth came crashing down blocking the entrace to the cave."could things get any worse!!"Sakura screamed.


	7. Enter Amaya's darkness

Enter Amaya's Darkness

'You dont need them'A voice called out through Amaya's mind."Shut up"Amaya replyed back to the voice.'They'll just die like the others, or see the REAL you and hate your guts'The voice called out again."NO!YOU killed them NOT ME!!"Amaya screamed.'It WAS you I'm part of you or have you forgotten'The voice said in a hissing voice."Shut up,Just SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE"Amaya screamed as loud as she could, but the voice wouldn't stop.

The others soon heard Amaya's screaming and began to run towards it.

'Do you hear that your friends are coming RIGHT INTO MY TRAP,now let me out'The voice yelled out through Amaya's mind."No,No,NO!!"Amaya screamed."Amaya!"Seline yelled out to the girl.A wave of dark black chakra began to swirl around Amaya.The force of the chakra was making it hard for the others to keep from being thrown into the walls of the cave.Seline managed to get a little closer to Amaya who had her head buried into her knees, while holding her head an screaming out in pain."Wh-whats happening"Hinata said in a scared voice."This Chakra.It's.."Sasuke began to say but was cut off by another scream from Amaya."Finally you've let me out"Amaya said lowly."Amaya"Sakura said."No that isn't Amaya"Seline replyed as she backed away.Amaya's eyes had turned blood red and she had a wicked expression on her face.

"What are you?"Sasuke asked."Something,Someone to fear my Name is Shinu,but don't worry you won't even able to ask such senceless questions when i'm through with you"Shinu replyed."what did you do with Amaya"Seline Screamed as she took out a shuriken that looked like the blade of a saw."Such strong words,..For a brat"Shinu replyed as she took out a long sword."I'll kill you if you don't tell me what you did to her"Seline yelled once more her words filled with anger."I wouldn't do that if I was you,not that you'd be able to"Shinu replyed once more."Besides you'd be killing Amaya"Shinu finished.Sakura began to shake and was already clinging to Sasuke's arm."What is she?"Lee asked."Oh I'm your worst nightmare"Shinu replyed and appeared behind Lee."Your first"She said as she kicked the ninja in the back like he was nothing.Lee crashed into the cave wall and fell to the ground,smoke appeared soon after.When the smoke cleared Lee was standing up on his feet."You'll be a worthy apponent."Shinu laughed."I will protect you Sakura"Lee said as he winked at her.'GROSS'Sakura thought."I will protect all of you"Lee finished."I wouldn't be so sure about that"Shinu countered as she took out a black sword.'Leave them alone!!!'Amaya yelled through her mind,but Shinu had a strong hold on her mind."Lee!"Seline cried out."please remember that she is still Amaya"Seline finished."Your pathetic"Shinu started."You still care about this pathetic girl even when I'm about to kill you"She finished.Shinu's gaurd was down and Lee took the chance to attack Shinu.He circled around Shinu throwing punches at her ,but The girl blocked all but one punch which had hit her in the cheek causing the girl to slide back into the cave wall.Shinu bagan to laugh in a dark evil way and closed her eyes.

Inside Amaya's mind

'Stop SHINU'Amaya screamed."Oh don't worry i'll stop as soon as I see your friends blood sprayed across the ground.'NO!!NO!!I won't let you'

In the cave

"Your friend is trying to gain control,but it's effortless"Shinu Said as her eyes shot open.Seline started to clinch her hands into fists.Lee ansd Shinu continued to throw punches at each other, but neither were hitting their mark.Seline took three shuriken that looked like saw blades out and prepared to throw them a Shinu.

* * *

well theres chapter 7 I hope you liked it. 


	8. Holding on

Sorry about the late update here's chapter 8 ENJOY!!

* * *

Hanging In

"Lee Move!!"Seline screamed as she threw the three shuriken like saws.Shinu quickly turned around and dodged them."Nice try kid ,but your just to weak to even lay a scratch on me"Shinu countered as an evil smile crept across her face.While Shinu was okupied with Seline Lee took his waits off and ran toward Shinu preparing to use the reverse lotus."GO LEE!!"Seline yelled as Lee successfuly was able to kick Shinu into the air.Lee began to perform the Reverse lotus to the surprise of Shinu he was able break through her concentration."How did you?"Shinu asked as Lee wraped the bandages around her and began to spin rapidly."Reverse Lotus!!"Lee yelled as the two hit the ground with a large impact.Smoke filled the area as everyone yelled Lee's name when the smoke cleared both ninja appeared to be unconcious."Amaya?"Seline said he voice filled with concern.A loud laughter filled the cave as Shinu began to get up parts of her body were bleeding ,but it wasn't servere."Lee"Sakura said quietly."That's impossible you shouldn't have been able to stand after that attack."Sasuke replyed as he glared into Shinu's blood red eyes.Hinata ran over to Lee's side and began to put ointment on some of his wounds.Seline prepared to attack Shinu ,but Sasuke stepped forward."Sasuke kun?Please be carefull you saw what happened to Lee Kun"Sakura said."Don't worry I'll be fine"Sasuke replyed."

"I wouldn't speak so soon"Shinu countered. Sasuke prepared to attack, but just as he went into his stance Seline ran passed him and began to throw punches at Shinu."AMAYA!!I know you can hear me,FIGHT IT, FIGHT IT"Seline yelled as Shinu threw her back.Seline's eyes began to show anger as she grabbed a long black whip out of her bag. "What is that supposed to do?Whip me into line"Shinu laughed. "never under estimate me"Shinu countered as she jumped into the air ,being careful not to hit the roof of the cave.Shinu began to read her movements as the girl began to sin in the air. The whip began to swirl around seline as she performed a series of hand signs. Shinu prepared for the attack as fire began to swirl around the whip. Seline landed in front of Shinu and began lash the whip at Shinu. When she would send the whip one way she would kick at Shinu as she dodged the whip."Sasuke NOW!!"shinu yelled as the uchiha appeared in between the two and kicked Shinu up into the air. Seline snapped the whip into the air and began to wrap it around Shinu."How is this possible"Shinu thought. Inside Shinu's Mind Amaya began to concentrate her chakra around her so that she could gain control once more._ I'm taking over now!!_Amaya yelled. Seline jerked the whip hard causing Shinu to start spinning toward the ground. As Shinu hit the ground her scream echoed through the cave, and as the smoke started to clear Amaya's motionless body lay on the ground where Shinu had hit. "Amaya!"Everyone screamed. Seline ran over to her teammates side to cheak if she was alive and thankfully she was.

"Th-thank..you"Amaya slowly cried as she slipped into the darkness. Hinata came over to Amaya and began to search for wounds."She has a few ribs broken"Hinata replyed. Seline nodded as she wrapped Amaya's arm around her neck and lifted Amaya up. "Come on we're not going to get out if we just stand here"Seline statted and began to walk forward as the others followed.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I hope you liked it. 


	9. Rescue

here's chapter nine.I have to warn you that this chapter is a bit bloody.But a few things will be answered.

* * *

Rescue

The group had been walking for hours in search of and exit, but there had been no sign of one. "damn still no exit"Sasuke muttered."Amaya?"Seline asked.Amaya stirred, but there was still silence.

Amaya's POV

_All i could see was darkness,emptyness,and nothingness."Where am I " asked my self.A scene unfolded before my eyes and immediatly I recognized it. It was my home town, after everyone was killed."This..is dream?"I asked myself.I could see the younger me running over to the fields where my father had been.It was raining no pouring. "No don't go !!"I tried to yell to the young me ,but nothing would come out. The girl had already found her father laying in his own blood, his eyes were glazed over, he was dead. "PAPA!!"The little girl screamed. "No ,no dont show me this again!!"I screamed as the images of that night flashed before my eyes.Of my mother being cut down as she tried to run, my brother screaming and begging for his life before he too was killed. Then the images stopped on one. It was of me later that night. I was staring at my blood covered hands.The blood of my family covered my body, everyone was dead._

_The girl began to run away from the scene she had not stopped until she was a at the edge of a small cliff. "It was my fault, it was my fault that they are all dead. Moma ,papa, and my brother, I-I killed them"The girl mumbled as she crept closer to the edge."NO STOP!!It was Shinu, not you!"I screamed ,but nothing would stop the girl. She came to the very edge and jumped. I could see the river below growing larger as if I was in the place of the girl. As the girl hit the cold surface of the river she closed her eyes and said"I'm sorry". _

_Darkness spread across the scene and I was on my knees. I couldnt escape it,The memories of my past. Once more another scene unfolded. It was of a new family, when a man had found the younger me they had adopted her, but it would mean nothing but more pain. My new family was killed also ,but it was different.One child had escaped the mans daughter Kiomi.I had enough, of the pain that filled my body now. of the memories that were hitting me with such force it was enough to cause me to scream, but i didn't.I just buried my head into my knees and closed my eyes. _

_Shinu appeared in front of me her eyes were filled with hatred and dark happiness. "are you enjoying this, seeing everone you once loved killed right before your eyes once again"She had asked. "Stop this, stop this madness!"I cried out." You have no power to make me none that could save you anyways, just like you couldn't stop me from killing your families"She replyed and she slammed her foot into my gut sending my flying into something hard.Blood dripped down the side of my mouth"I wont let you win"I choked ,but she continued her assault. All i could feel was a hard foot being ramed into my gut and head, then darkness. _

Normal POV

"Amaya wake up!"Seline screamed at the girl.Blood began to appear on her body. "Hinata, can you help her!?"She asked. Hinata walked over to the girls motionless body.Everyone had been awakened my her screams of pain.Hinata began to try and heal the girl ,but there was no luck. Her wounds were being inflicted to her through her mind. Sakura began to shake the girl trying to wake her up ,but nothing was working.She was stuck in an endless nightmare

Amaya's POV

_Pain wraked through my body and all I could see was Shinu's face and the sound of her laughter, but then something happened. A light began to grow near me and the images of Shinu and my past were starting to shatter. A pale skined girl appeared in front of me. Her body was like a warm glow of light. She had what looked like something a greek goddess would wer ,but I knew she was not of that culure. "Let me help you Amaya"She smiled as she spoke to me.Her hand reached out to me and I took hold of it. The girl helped me to my feet. "thank you, but who are you"I asked. "You will learn in dew time, but like Shinu I'm a part of you"She smiled as she dissapeared.Everthing began to fade and the faces of my worried friends appeared in front of me_."Seline?"I asked weakly. "Are you okay Amaya?"Sakura asked. I nodded my head and started to sit up."Are we still in the cave?"I asked. "Yea, and it looks as if there's no exit"Sasuke replyed in his usual tone.Parts of the roof of the cave began to crumble and hole apeared in it. And hovering above us was Naruto's smiling face and the sun shining through."What took you so long, yea dope"Sasuke shot at Naruto. "Sorry I got hungry"He replyed as he threw down a rope and everyone began to climb up.When we reached the top the rain was gone and sunlight filled the forest.It reminded me of the girl I saw in my dream the warm glow that earased all the pain away."Thank you, who ever you are"I whispered so no one could hear me.

* * *

End chapter!!I hope you liked it. 


	10. A new problem

here's chapter ten!!!Less spelling errors!

* * *

A New Problem

Journal Entry

It has been a week since I lost control over my body. Nothing has changed since then. We have still found nothing concerning the missing ninja. Seline has been acting strange lately also. I can see it in her eyes that something is troubling her, but she is not telling me anything. Well that is her business not mine. I don't go around telling just anyone about myself and my past, even if they can be trusted. It I my burden to carry this **Curse **No one else should suffer this pain only I may.

I am starting to believe there is much more to my friend than what meets the eye. Something deeper, that I do not know, nor understand. It is like she has her own burden to carry. Arisa wrote a letter to us informing us that she will not be coming to help, for she has another mission assigned to her. Well I guess that is what we get for being on the same team as my hometowns hokage's daughter. Seline wrote her back, of course, informing her on the mission's current situation. If it was me that had written back I would have given Arisa a piece of my mind, Even though she is my teammate. This is probably why Seline will not allow me to write back to her.

The other day Seline told me of a prophecy her family had foreseen. She would not tell me the details though, but there is a rumor of a powerful leader that has been stricken with a grave illness. They say he will not make it through the week. I have asked Tsunade about it and she said it was true, that it had something to due with a family curse. I am going to ask Seline more questions while we search the waterfall in the village. I hope to find some answers to both problems.

-Amaya

The young black haired girl sighed as she finished the last word in her entry. She had begun to wonder about her teammate's behavior. Was the leader a relative maybe? But that was unlikely. "Amaya are you ready?" Seline yelled over to her teammate. "Will you hold your horses? I haven't eaten yet!"Amaya shot back as she put her journal away. "Well you were the one who was wasting time writing in your journal" Seline replied. "You write in one too" Amaya replied. "Yea I do, but I write in it after the day is over" Seline replied once again. Amaya gathered her belongings needed for the search. Afterwards she grabbed an apple and took a bit out of it. The girl swallowed and asked "Are you coming or not?" Seline replied with a smile as they walked out of the room and headed toward the waterfall.

"What do you write in that journal of yours anyways?" Seline asked in an effort to break the silence. "That is none of your business" Amaya replied. "True for all I know it could be a plot to kill the village hokage or Arisa for not being here" Seline joked. "I'm working on it as we speak. By the way when did you get a since of humor?"Amaya replied with a questioning smile. Seline looked over to her teammate and replied "I've had one for a while now; you have never taken the time to notice it." The two continued to walk forward until they had reached the waterfall. It was a breath taking sight.

"**Quite an interesting day, Wouldn't you say Amaya Chan**" Shinu mused. Amaya ignored the voice in her mind and continued to look for clues with Seline. "Seline something's bothering you. Will you tell me what it is?"Amaya stated. "I never knew you to be one to concern herself with other's businesses "Seline replies. "I'm not but, I believe that whatever is on your mind is affecting how quickly we complete this mission." Amaya stated. "It is none of your concern" Seline shot back anger filled her voice. "Whatever, but will you just get it off of your shoulders so that we may finish this stupid mission and go home! I am truly getting tired of this mission!"Amaya yelled unconsciously. Seline glared at her teammate and yelled "You truly are heartless." Seline ran off into the mist of the falls leaving Amaya fuming in her anger. "Great just great, she took it the wrong way and now she's run off. Hmm. Might as well follow her so that she will not be hurt" Amaya mumbled to herself as her nerves calmed down. Amaya walked into the mist in the direction Seline had gone. "Seline!?" Amaya yelled. Just as soon as Amaya had gotten close to the area Seline was she heard a blood churning scream.. "NO, SELINE!!"Amaya yelled as she ran toward the scream.

Amaya's POV 

So many things were running through my mind at that moment and all I could do was run toward the direction the scream had come from. "Seline! Where are you?!"I yelled frantically. I kept running until I reached the edge of a cliff, something pulled me closer and I looked over the edge of the cliff. There was Seline dangling over a deep abyss, she was holding onto a small tree root that was coming out of the side of the cliff. "Seline!?"I yelled and the girl looked up at me her eyes were full of fear, and sadness. I laid down on my stomach and reach my hand toward her. "Seline, Grab my hand" I said and she did she reached toward it but I could not grab it she was to far away. I inched closer to the edge but not far enough to fall over when I grabbed Seline to pull her up. I grabbed her hand just as she root broke off. Seline screamed as I grabbed her hand with my free one. The edge of the cliff was slowly crumbling and we both knew it soon would not hold both of our weight. "Amaya, thank you you're a great friend and you always will be, I'm sorry" She smiled as sliver tears ran down her face. " No don't give up!" I screamed. "I'm sorry" Seline replied as she let go and fell into the abyss below. "NO!!!!"I screamed as loud as I could. Hot tears streamed down my face.

I Stood up and walked from the edge of the cliff. My eyes were clouded as the tears streamed down, my knees gave way and I fell to the cold ground. My hand slowly moved toward my holster and grabbed a kunai. As this happened Shinu was laughing, she was delighted in this. I raised the kunai above my head with both of my hands. "I am sorry my friend, but I do not want to feel this pain any longer nor do I want to hurt someone else" I said as I thrusted the kunai into a major organ. I coughed up a mouthful of blood and smiled as sweet darkness took over and I fell to the ground.

Tsunade's POV 

Three ninja had just brought in a dying girl she was loosing much blood and very fast. I did not have time to ask questions I had to save her. I did not want another death on my hands especially this one. The girl's heartbeat was weak and slowing down, she was giving up. A few nurses helped me rush her into the ER and we tried to save the girls life. "Her heart has stopped!" One nurse yelled. "Don't you dare give up on me Amaya!! You will not die, not now!"I yelled as I poured chakra into the wound. Her heart began to beat again, but she had so much blood lose I did not know If it would stay for very long. After two hours of non stop working she was out of the danger zone. The rest was up to her, if she wanted to live or not that is. I went to talk to the ninja that had brought her here.

"When and where did you find her" I asked. "We found her about noon she was laying in a pool of blood and she had been unconscious. We found a kunai in her hand and figured she had tried to commit suicide. We brought her here as fast as we could." One of them replied. I nodded as I wrote the information down. Where was Seline? Did she know what had happened? Why would Amaya do this to herself? Those were the questions that infiltrated my mind.

Regular POV( two days later) 

Amaya reached the cliff edge as the memories of the past days flooded her mind. "I have to complete this mission, for Seline" She told herself.

She looked across the landscape around her and thought back on all that they had been through…It's not even half over,…all this anxiety.

She looked behind her expecting to see Seline. Young wondering, innocent, helpful Seline. Yet all she saw was the rough rocks outlined against the dark grey sky.

"It is fate" She whispered to herself in remorse as she heard Seline's sweet yelp hit and echo across the abyss below her. She ran quickly and swiftly feeling it all rush to her. She is dead I have lost her, my only hope, my only true friend, now I must challenge this world alone.

Thrashing through the thick undergrowth Amaya made it to a clear moonlit opening with a silver stationary pond…Silver like her strands of hair and sparkles of her dress reflected on the surface. All was silent as she turned to Amaya with tears rolling down her face and her short gasps turning the beautiful scenery into a wave of fright.

"He is gone. I thought he could make it through like all the times before but this was it Amaya…..This is it" She sniffles and gasps, "The curse he had, he could not get rid of it…"

"I am so sorry, Seline."Amaya said as she sat down and gave her a hug. Her small shoulders shook and rattled as her chest heaved in and out.

"He is gone…like in the prophecies…he is gone" Seline turned her head and yelled with such force Amaya jumped.

"WHY?...Why?!!!!!!Take it all wont you? Take it all!!!!!!!!!Leave me nothing!!!!!I will show you!!!!I WILL SHOW YOU!!!!I will show you how it is to loose all you have!!I will show you how it feels to have nothing left!!!"She sobbed and whispered hush like "I will show you"

"I am so glad you okay Seline, I thought you were dead and I tried to commit suicide, but now I am glad I lived" Amaya replied to her grieving friend. A look of confusion spread across Seline's face, but it was quickly washed away by the sadness she felt over her father's death.

* * *

Okay just in case anyone wants to know this is not Yayoi.Thanks for the great reviews everyone. 


	11. Origin

Well here it is the chapter you've been waiting for.Questions will be answered. Some at least. Enjoy.

* * *

Origins

Amaya's POV (dream)

"Soon, very soon,"the girl began "All of your questions will be answered". The black haired girl looked at the girl of light with a stern look. "I can't wait that long! I'm slowly loosing control again I cannot just sit back and let this happen!"The girl's anger vented through her. She knew her body was slowly weakening as the time passed by. It was bad enough that she was still recovering from her suicide attempt.

"Very well I will answer some of your questions" The girl answered. "First of all who are you?"Amaya asked. "My name is Kiyoko" She answered. "How am I talking to you through this dream?"Amaya asked. "It's an ability I may use, but Shinu also may use it. She just doesn't take any notice in it." Kiyoko answered."

The conversation continued until Amaya asked "Who am I. No let me rephrase that WHAT am I. How did I become what I am?"

Kiyoko looked away then started her reply, "You're a vessel. Something that contains something, In this case Shinu and I" she continued "Your distant grandfather created a jutsu to defeat Mizurakai (Water wolf) and it back fired and the two spirits were sent into him but because the Mizurakai was female the spirits did not appear till now."

"So I'm a vessel for the Mizurakai spirits, basically you and Shinu" Amaya stated to make sure she understood what the "spirit" was saying. "Yes" Kiyoko replied. Amaya looked at her hands and began to feel unsure about how she should come about her fears."How do I rid everyone including me of the Mizurakai spirits, I don't mean to offend you because of what you are" Amaya asked.

"Listen carefully" Kiyoko answered.

Regular POV

"Amaya wake up its time to continue the mission" Seline said as she gently shook the girl awake. "Hnn, Seline? Why did you have to go and wake me up?"Amaya asked as she woke from her slumber. It was good timing actually Kiyoko had finished explaining to Amaya on how to rid everyone of the Spirits. "I know you want to go home so I decided we'd get up early and get a good start" Seline answered. Amaya sighed as she placed her feet onto the cold floor. "I'm sorry but we have more important things to do" She stated.

"What do you mean" Seline asked. She looked into Amaya's eyes and saw the seriousness in them. Her gaze was stern and to Seline it felt as if Amaya could see right through her. "Seline, I'm going to perform a special jutsu to rid everyone of Shinu."Amaya stated as she gathered the clothes she was going to wear. Before she could enter the bathroom to change Seline placed her hand on her shoulder and stopped the girl right in her tracks. "Seline, I know you want answers but, now is not the time. Something we don't have much of" Amaya stated as she gave Seline stern look and brushed the girl's hand off of her shoulder.

When the Amaya walked out of the bathroom she had something new on. Her hair was no longer resting on her shoulders, but pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a black tanktop so that you could see the scars embedded on the girl's arms. She also wore black gloves that only went up to her wrist and had no fingers that accented the White shorts she wore they reached down below the knees. Seline understood what it meant and she walked out of Amaya's room and over to hers.

Within minutes the two were ready for the events that would change their lives. Seline had changed out of her usual dress and into an outfit similar to Amaya's except it was silver and light blue and she wore pants instead of shorts. "Seline you do not have to come with me, you do know that" Amaya stated, but it was useless. "Yea I do know, but why go through all the trouble of falling off a cliff and not get to come with you on more dangerous adventures."Seline smiled.

The two walked to Tsunade's office and informed her on what was happening. The hokage understood and wanted to help the girls in any way she could. Somehow the other got word of it and they rushed over to the office.

"Tsunade we want to go with them" Sakura stated, "You've trained me well and if one of them needs healing I could be useful" Sakura had made her point along with Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. Tsunade allowed them to go with the two girls.

Outside the gates of the village 

"Thanks all of you" Amaya said before they set out. "Hey if it means ridding everyone of Shinu I'm in" Sakura stated. "It's a good way to help me become stronger, that's the only reason I'm coming" Sasuke stated. "I wouldn't miss out on any chance to best Sasuke" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot!"Everyone yelled toward Naruto.

* * *

Well the first step tp Goodbye Shinu is complete.Hope ou liked it. Please review. 


	12. Destiny or Prophecy

Well here it is chapter 12. Enjoy!!Thanks for all the great reviews.  


* * *

Destiny or Prophecy

Within days the small group had reached the borders of their destination.Amaya was in deep thought when they reached camp. Seline and Sakura would ask what was bothering her ,but she would not answer the.

"Amaya, whats troubling you?"Seline would ask.There was no answer It was like she was a doll being controlled by something other than her own mind. That was almost exactly what she was. "Amaya?!Answer us!"Seline would raise her voice but nothing would come from the black haired girl.

* * *

Inside Amaya's mind something was happening,something dangerous and yet helpful.Kiyoko was training the girl to prepare her for the upcoming event.One that could destroy her and her friends or destroy Shinu.

"Alright again"Kiyoko would yell.And Amaya followed her orders. Amaya performed the hand signs of bird dragon and horse.Her chakra swirled around her mixes of purple and light blue surrounded the girl. She could feel its warmth and it felt powerful and secure. Amaya closed her eyes and concentrated on her hands in front of her. Although they ached from the training she continued to practice.

"Now release it"Kiyoko yelled. Amaya jumped up into the air and thrusted her hands froward toward the ground. Her chakra molded into the form of a Dragon like bird and crashed into the ground. "Ryuzaku no jutsu"Amaya yelled as her eyes flew open and the form that hit the ground sprang up into the air as the girl landed onto the ground. Amaya swayed as she stood up then she collapsed to the ground completely drained of her chakra she closed her eyes.

* * *

Seline looked over to Amaya , she was laying on her side facing away from the others. When Seline looked away Naruto sprang up from where he was sitting."hey lets play a trick on Amaya"

"Are you crazy She'll tear you to pieces if you even try"Seline yelled. Naruto did not listen to the Silver haired girl's warning.

"Idiot"Sasuke stated. Naruto crept up near the girl. Though she was weakned from the training she had underwent in her mind the girl was fully alert. Naruto was preparing to pounce on the girl but she jumped up and he hit the ground. "OWch!!"He yelled.Amaya glared at him then said "Serves you right"

'_Did you think you could keep me from your mind by training with Kiyoko'_ Shinu laughed._'I'll show you' _Amaya 's eyes widened in fear as Shinu attacked the barriers in the girls mind.They were ment to keep Shinu in the girls mind and away from the control over the girls body. "Stop this!Stop it now!"Amaya cried out as Shinu broke the first Barrier. Shinu started on the second barrier. When she broke it Kiyoko was there standing in front of her.

"Amaya!"Sakura and Seline cried as the girl hit the ground barely concious. The group rushed to the girl's side. Her eyes were glazed over as if she were in a daze,but her body was shaking in fear and pain. When the barriers were broken it had caused her a lot pain in her mind. And now Kiyoko was fighting Shinu to keep her from taking the girl's body. "Sakura are we near her family's shrine. "Yea its inly a few miles down the road."Sakura replied. Everyone knew what Seline was thinking at that point. Seline felt the black haired girl's face it was cold and her body was starting to go into shock from the battle inside her mind.

Sasuke helped Seline get the girl onto her back and the group followed Sakura to the shrine Amaya had told them of.

* * *

Inside the broken girl's mind Kiyoko was holding Shinu off. Shinu has brought her sword out and was slashing at Kiyoko's form. Kiyoko would block her with her own Bow and arrows , but when Shinu knocked the bow away from Kiyoko's hand it was almost over. "I'm sorry Amaya, hang in there do not give up"Kiyoko yelled as she took out a large spear. The point was made of a hard crystal that was a sharp as a blade. Shinu lunged at Kiyoko ad the girl blocked her with the spear.

Shinu had had enough of the useless battle between weapons and began to perform jutsus. "Hand of darkness"Shinu yelled and her chakra molded into a black hand with sharp nails like daggers. Kiyoko dodged the attack but it effected Amaya's body. Amaya's body had had enough and she went into shock.

* * *

Amaya began to shake harder and Seline knew they had to hurry so she ran faster and ahead of the others. Sakura and the other's quickened their pace and within minutes they were within the walls of the family shrine. They had reached their destination ,but not without cost. Amaya eyes rolled back and her body went into full shock.Seline quickly layed the girl on the floor and quickly grabbed her bag and retrieved a small bottle of a liquid substance. Sakura lifted the girls head as Seline poured the liquid into the girl's mouth. Sakura carefully layed the girl's head into the ground and began to use a healing jutsu she had learned from Tsunadae. Sakura hands glowed with a light blue chakra and she placed both over the girl's forehead.

"Did I do that?"Naruto asked in a worried tone. Sasuke replied "No something much more dangerous than an idiot like you did this to her" Naruto glared at Sasuke but Sasukie gave him the death glare and Naruto backed away and went to his bag to retrieve his ramen. All the time they had been there Neji said nothing. " I can not believe HE defeated me in the Chunin exams"Neji mumbled.

Sakura stopped the jutsu and placed her hands on her knees."I've done everything I know to do."Sakura stated. "Its okay I'm sure it helped her Sakura"Seline replied and gave the healer a reassuring smile.

"Seline, Is Shinu the cause of this"Sasuke asked. Seline turned and faced Sasuke his face was stern and serious. "Yes , but once Amaya lost conciousness Shinu should have been able to take over her"Seline replied. Sasuke could tell that the girl was as confused as he was. He had seen what Shinu was capable of the last time Amaya had lost the fight to control her mind.

"Hey guys look at this"Naruto called out. Everyone walked over to where Naruto was. He had found a large book with writing in it. Seline grabbed the book and opened it. She flipped to a page where it began with the two spirits.

"This is amazing. It tell everything about Shinu and how she came to be."Seline stated in a relieved voice."Listen to this. 'The Mizurakai was defeated and the spirits were taken by Haitori to be gaurded. It seems that Kiyoko is the only one that is willing to help us. Kiyoko was the spirit of light within the Mizurakai. Shinu was the darkness. Kiyoko say that there is only one way to fully destroy them.They must have a host body and the host is the only one that can destroy them. The host needs to come to the temple once tha body is weakening to much. They then must complete the jutsu of the three souls, but it could' That's all there was on how to destroy the spirits."Seline stated.

"Is this..only a prophecy or...is it her destiny"Seline asked herself. Sakura gave her a confused look but she turned away and looked at Amaya's sleeping form."I guess only time will tell"Sakura stated as she smiled.

"As strong as Amaya is she should have no problem holding Shinu back for what little time is needed to perform that jutsu"Naruto yelled.

This earned him a "are you crazy' look from Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke broke the silence between them only to insult Naruto. "Will you ever learn you stupid idiot"

* * *

Inside Amaya's mind Kiyoko had been able to weaken Shinu enough so that she would have to retreat and recover the lost energy spent on the battle. "You will pay sister once i've taken over this weak child's body you will pay for betraying me" Shinu stated as she disapeared.

* * *

After a nights recovery Amaya woke from her dep slumber only to be tortured with questions.

"Amaya tell us the truth what is going to happen once you perform that justu"Seline asked.Amaya looked shocked and confused.

"How did you find out about that only I should know that.'Amaya replied. Sakura handed Amaya te book they had found. Amaya opened the dust covered book and skimmed through it. When she had finished she placed the book on the ground and stood up. "I do not know I wish I did though"Amaya replied.

Seline and the others stood up also and Seline held her hand out. "We'll help you through this no matter what the outcome may be"Seline yelled. "Yea"Sakura added as she placed her hand over Seline's. Naruto grinned as he placed his over Sakura's and Neji and Sasuke placed their hands into the circle. Amaya gave them a "Are you absolutly suer about this' Glance but she knew what they'd say so she too put her hand in and replied "Lets do this!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.Please review.


	13. Fulfillment

Here it is chapter 13!!Hope you like it. I made it extra long for yea.

* * *

Fulfillment 

Amaya led the small group into a hidden room in the shrine. It was hidden by a trap door in the floor below the area where they found the book.

"What is this place?"Naruto asked. Amaya glanced back at the boy but quickly turned her gaze toward her destination. "It's a secret room under my family's shrine. That's all you need to know."The girl replied. Amaya stopped once she reached a small platform with candles on it.

"Once I start this you may not want to be here. If you want to leave then do so now, there will be no turning back for me and it will be very hard for any of you to escape the area once the jutsu has started."Amaya stated as she looked at the candles.

"You're such a stubborn idiot Amaya; we already told were not leaving" Seline replied and everyone else nodded. Amaya understood what their decision was. Amaya placed her hand above one of the candles and it lit setting off a chain reaction and the whole room lit up with the light from hundreds of candles surrounding the walls of the room.

"Go for it Amaya!"Sakura yelled. Amaya smiled slightly as the others looked at her. She could do this she knew it.

* * *

"Amaya do it now" Kiyoko stated and the girl did so. Amaya opened a scroll quickly skimming through the diagrams and instructions needed to perform the jutsu.

The others quietly watched as the girl's hands molded into the hand signs needed for the jutsu. _Dragon, horse, monkey, snake, bird, boar, dragon, horse, ox, boar, tiger, ox, dragon, snake, dragon, bird _and so on. Amaya's chakra appeared around her burning symbols into the floor below her feet and across from her.

'What jutsu is this' Neji asked himself as her used his Byakugan. Sasuke closed his eyes and quickly opened them revealing the sharingan. Naruto and the others just watched.

In the middle of the jutsu a black chakra appeared and began to swirl around the first Symbol across from Amaya. Soon the last symbol across from Amaya was surrounded by a pure white chakra.

* * *

"Why have you taught her that jutsu" Shinu yelled at Kiyoko. However the other spirit only smiled amused with Shinu frustrations. The two spirits soon began to decentigrate into the spaces in Amaya's mind.

* * *

Amaya winced in pain as the two spirits began to leave her mind. Seline noticed this even through the three chakra's wind like force being emitted throughout the room. The candles that were lit earlier were blown out and the others could see only the glowing symbols in front of them within them were the three different chakras and in one was Amaya.

"You can do this Amaya!"Seline yelled. Sakura looked over at Seline then back over to Amaya who was now on the floor on her knees. "Come on Amaya!"She yelled. The three chakra's force grew as Amaya smiled then screamed as the two spirits fully left her mind. Then there was a blinding flash

Her scream echoed around the room so everyone could hear it. Then there was a blinding flash that filled the room. When it finally faded everyone's eyes widened as two figures began to appear within the black and white chakras. The three chakras swirled together as the two new figures were fully visible. The first was a girl with black hair a large black sword that seemed to have one large curve in it so it looked to like fire.

Seline glared as the figure opened her eyes. They were a blood red and everyone knew who they belonged to. Neji went into his fighting stance in the case that Shinu attacked the group.

The second figure had long blonde hair and a dress like a Grecian goddess and in her hand was a long spear that reached slightly above the girl's head. Its point was an icy bluish crystal. When she opened her eyes everyone could see the icy blue eyes piercing through to their hearts.

Amaya slowly gathered her footing and stood tall as she opened her eyes. They had changed a little now they held a bit of a shine and inside them was the presence of her new strength. Her chakra continued to swirl around her blowing around her face. The girl smiled as she brought out her sword.

Seline took out three of her saw like shuriken and Sakura also took out two kunai. Sasuke stood ready and Naruto balled up his hands into fists.

Shinu looked around her at the others who ere fully prepared to fight her at full strength. Kiyoko shifted her gaze over to Shinu and asked "Are you ready to die sister?"

"Are you Kiyoko? But please don't get jealous of her because soon you'll follow her Amaya and your friends" Shinu replied as she readied her sword. Amaya laughed then stated "I'm jealous of no one nor am I worried that you'll kill me or my friends as you call them"

Seline glared at Amaya catching the hidden sarcasm in the girls reply. "So this is what I missed in the cave" Neji stated as he studied his opponent before him. "No she not much to worry about" Seline replied trying to anger Shinu.

"Oh you'll pay for that you little brat" Shinu shot back and swung her sword toward Seline, but Seline dodged and threw the three shuriken at Shinu. This gave a signal to the others that the battle had begun. Amaya ran forward and attacked Shinu as she dodged the shuriken sent at her but Shinu blocked her attack and sent her flying into the platform.

"Amaya!"Naruto, Seline, and Sakura yelled. Sasuke took the chance given and gave Neji the signal to go. Neji ran toward Shinu and began to throw punches at her only a few hit her though but it gave Sasuke enough time to sneak up behind Shinu and use the chidori. "Now!"Neji yelled as Sasuke ran up behind Shinu with the Chidori and out of nowhere Naruto joined Sasuke while using the Rasengan. The two nodded and used their attacks on Shinu. Shinu jumped up into the air only to be met by a kick from Kiyoko sending Shinu into the attack she had previously tried to dodge. When the attacks collided with the target a huge ball of smoke appeared and there was a scream. "She's done for" Sakura stated. "No not yet"Amaya stated appearing behind Sakura. "Amaya!you're okay"Seline yelled. "Yea why would I not be"Amaya replied.

"You two can talk later but now we have a fight to finish"Kiyoko interrupted. The smoke was still lingering in the room. But they could still see three figures fighting one. The one launched huge attack sending one of them flying into the wall across from them. Shinu shot out of the smoke to finish Naruto off but Amaya quickly intercepted her with her sword.

"Get up Naruto the fight's not over"Amaya stated. Naruto laughed as he stood up."I know" he replied. Sasuke and Neji were launching punches and kicks at Shinu and were soon joined by Sakura and Seline.

Shinu used her chakra to send the others flying into the walls across from her. Amaya's anger flared as she ran at the red eyed girl. Shinu smiled as she swung her sword at Amaya whom was still charging at Shinu with her sword. Before Shinu's sword hit the ground Amaya disappeared and reappeared behind Shinu and cut her sword into Shinu's shoulder. Shinu screamed as the blade cut deeply into the shoulder.

While Shinu was occupied with fighting Amaya Seline and Sasuke prepared to use a fire jutsu. "Move it Amaya!"Sasuke yelled. Amaya jumped up into the air as the two sent the fireball at Shinu. Shinu had seen this coming and sent a large black sphere at the attack causing a huge explosion.

Everyone in the room was hit by the attack and the Shrine was destroyed leaving only shrapnel and a huge hole where everyone lay motionless.

Shinu and Kiyoko stood up and faced each other glaring. Amaya coughed and slowly opened her eyes. They scanned over the destroyed area and over to her friends who lay motionless on the ground. The girl quickly stood up and looked over to Shinu and Kiyoko who were now fighting one another.

Amaya screamed in anger as she charged at Shinu. Kiyoko jumped back as she realized Amaya was coming at Shinu with a bird made out of her chakra flying behind her. Shinu was caught off guard and was hit by Amaya's punch and the bird that quickly followed behind the furious girl.

Shinu was sent flying into the ground but quickly regained her fighting stance. The bird of chakra disappeared and returned to Amaya's tattered body. Amaya performed a few hand signs and created an ice sword in her hand. The girl's eyes were filled with pain and anger. For her friends being hurt so badly and for the anger that the girl had locked up within herself from the past events in her life. All of her emotions were starting to resurface all at once.

Shinu grabbed her sword and began the fight with Amaya."You're mad aren't you"Shinu picked at the girls already torn soul. Amaya pushed back off of Shinu's sword and replied "Why would you care you never cared about me all you needed me for was a vessel!!!"

"yes but now you've pervaded me with this new body"Shinu laughed as she charged at Amaya sword in hand. Amaya quickly blocked the sword and kicked at Shinu's open side but shinu jumped away in time.

"Yes but soon you won't be needing it"Amaya screamed as she charged at Shinu. The two collided and Shinu replied"Why do you think you can defeat me. Your to weak" Shinu's reply only fueled Amaya's anger and the girl once again pushed off of Shinu's Sword and away from her.

"You were too weak to save you're family! And you're still too weak to save yourself"Shinu finished. Amaya gave Shinu an icy glare and replied "Shut up. Just shut up now!" Shinu smiled then laughed as she attacked Amaya with her sword. "Aw did I hit a nerve"Shinu replied. Amaya blocked the attack and followed up with one of her own, but it was effortless Shinu blocked it once again and sent Amaya flying into a nearby tree. Amaya coughed up blood as she stood up ready to fight.

"You'll never be strong enough!"Shinu yelled.Amaya charged at Shinu once again. Shinu blocked the girl and the two pushed off one another's sword to launch themselves away.

"She's lying Amaya you are strong enough"Kiyoko stated. Her hands were glowing with a pure white chakra. Kiyoko ran toward Shinu and grabbed her holding her away from Amaya. Amaya ran at Shinu with hers word but Shinu used her chakra to send them both flying. Amaya landed on her feet while Kiyoko too drained of strength was sent into a tree.

Amaya charged at Shinu for the final attack. The two clashed Amaya's sword landing a death blow into Shinu's body but Shinu trusted her sword into Amaya's stomach. "It's..over..we'll both die"Amaya stated as she fell to the ground. A puddle of blood soon began to appear around her.

Seline's eyes fluttered open and she saw Amaya hit the ground, Shinu soon fell to the ground also."Amaya!!!!" Seline launched herself off the ground and over to Amaya's side. Seline picked up Amaya's body she was alive but only barley. Amaya's eyes opened and the girl smiled weakly. "Hey Seline"She stated. "Your awake"Seline replied.

"Seline thank you...for everything"Amaya stated as she winced in pain."Amaya don't give up. Do not give up"Seline replied."I did it Seline I'm free..I can..go now..to be with.. my family"Amaya replied. "Amaya please do die you can't die!!" Amaya smile disappeared as her bodies strength was quickly drained.

"Goodbye..Seline"Amaya stated and her body went limp as her eyes closed."Amaya!!!"Seline screamed.

* * *

As Amaya eyes closed she could see the good memories of her laughing with her father and running to the house and being greeted by her mother's smiling face. Then she saw the smiles of her new friends and of the Hokage of the snow village and its villagers. And Seline and Arisa training at the frozen lake. Then there was nothing only a warm feeling.

* * *

"She did it and now she can be with her family once again" Kiyoko stated as Seline continued to plead Amaya to not leave.

* * *

There it is I hope you liked it!!Its not over yet so please continue to read. 


	14. Never to Late

Chapter 14!! I hope you like it!Sorry about the cliffhanger in chapter 13.

* * *

Never to Late

A few minutes passed since Amaya had "died" in Seline's arms. Her pleading had woke the others from the darkness they were in.

"Amaya!?"Sakura yelled as she ran over to Seline's side."What happened?" Seline looked up at her pink haired friend as the tears still rolled down her face she shook her head. "Sakura can you do anything for her"she choked.

Sakura nealded down onto her knee and checked for a pulse there was nothing. She was gone, or at least that's what Sakura and Seline believed. Kiyoko stept forward. "I do not belong here so I will bring her back"She stated.

Everyone looked at her confused as to what she had just said."But that's not possible!She's dead!"Sakura yelled.Kiyoko laughed then replied "She's not dead.Not yet her spirit still lingers here for it cannot leave just yet.She may look and feel as if she is dead but she's still here and I'm going to bring her back. Besides it's not her time she still has some unfinished buisness to take care of"

Kiyoko took Amaya from Seline's arms and placed her on the ground a few feet away from the others.She began a lot of hand signs as fast as she could and soon the whole area was filled with a bluish light.It seemed like everyone ws in an Aurora of blue and purple.

* * *

She was almost there only a few more feet untill she reached her family's arms. Her mom was crying and holding her arms out to her and soon Amaya was within the woman's embrace."Mom"She choked as she closed her eyes and embraced the warmth, but it was soon over. 

"Amaya you cannot stay here with us"Her dad said. Amaya's eyes shot open and her mom let her go."But why"She asked.

"It's not you're time this is only one part of your journey"her mom replied as she smiled. Kiyoko appeared beside Amaya's mom and added "You have to go to your friends now before it's to late."Her parents smiled and her brother came up to her and punched her lightly in her shoulder "Go sis, be free" Amaya was still confused at what was happening and she refused to go."I've only been with you for two minutes. I've missed you"She replied

"And we have missed you also. When it is your time we will still be here waiting for you to come.Amaya go, go back to your friends they need you more than we need you now, but I promise We will wait for you"Her dad explained as he tightly hugged his daughter and then let go.

Amaya nodded then closed her eyes and soon she could feel what was like water swirling around her. It gently placed her onto something then let go.Soon Amaya could here voices calling out her name and she knew she had returned.When she opened her eyes she saw Seline, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji all standing beside her."Amaya!!"Seline cried out.

"Seline?Please tell me you had a good reason to take me away from my family"She stated as she stod up.Seline only smiled and placed her hand on Amaya's shoulder"Dont make me explain please"Amaya nodded and brushed Seline's had off her shoulder and looked around at her surroundings.

"So what was it like to be Dead!!!"Naruto broke the slience. Amaya gave him an evil smile and replied "Want me to show you?"Naruto froze in fear as he looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth."Idiot"Sasuke said snaping Naruto out of his daze."At least I'm not obsesed with killing my own brother!!Avenger boy!!"Naruto shot back.

Sasuke gave Naruto a Say-that-one-more-time-and-i-will-kill-you look.Naruto backed down and walked over to Sakura."Go away Naruto I dont need your annoyances"Sakura stated before Naruto could say a word.

"Seline?"Amaya asked. The silver haired girl looked over to her teammate and answered "Yea"Amaya looked up at the sky and asked "What happened after I...left"Seline knew exactly what Amaya was asking even though she was being blunt about the subject. "We'll nothing much the most of it was Kiyoko performing a jutsu to bring you back"

Seline flashed back to when the jutsu was being performed.

_Kiyoko was standing at the source of the aurora like jutsu then something happened. The colors shifted to a darker shade of blue and the purple turned to a red. Then Kiyoko was being surrounded by sparkles of energyand soon she was covered by them._

_"What's happening?"Sakura asked. Naruto looked over at Seline and answered "I think she's bringing Amaya back"_

_Amaya's body began emmiting a light blue chakra and was soon consumed then her body startd to glow like a bright light. Kiyoko looked behind her at the others who were watching in awe even Sasuke and Neji were surprised at what was heppening. Kiyoko lifted a necklace from her neck and pulled it off . She then walked over to Seline and intructed her on what to do. "Seline I need you to give this to Amaya once she has awoken. It has no purpose for me once I've crossed over so I will place it in her care. Rather you will place it in her care."_

_Seline nodded and Kiyoko opened her hand up and placed the necklace within her grasp and closed the girl's hand tightly."I'll do that for you"Seline replied. Kiyoko smiled and backed away from the group."Goodbye my friends"Kiyoko said loud enough so the whole group could hear her. After she said that her body began to dissapear and change into tiny sparkles of light and soon the aurora like cloud dissapeared with the sparkles. All that was left was Amaya's body ad Kiyoko's spear which turned to stone once th jutsu was finished._

_Seline and the others ran to Amaya's side. Her color was coming back and her lips were no longer bluish but the color they once were."Amaya?"Seline called out and she continued to do so until her teammate was awake._

"Hey Sasuke?"Amaya called out. Sasuke turned his head toward the girl."Do you know where the next village is?"Amaya asked once she had gotten his attention. Sasuke replied"Yes but it's another two hundred miles from here. You have to go through some rough terrain to get there also."

'There goes that plan'The girl thought.Seline smiled and stated"Why dont we camp here tonight and start off on the road home tomorrow when everyone's had time to rest" Everyone agreed with Seline's suggestion so they set up camp.

After sunset Seline and Amaya looked through what was left of the once beautiful shrine.Seline had found some of the old scrolls that had amazingly surived the explosion. Amaya had found nothing that could give her the answers she needed about the jutsu Kiyoko had performed to bring her back.

At the camp Sasuke and Naruto had began to cook the fish they had caught at a nearby creek. Neji brougth some firewood from the forest and piled them near where the fire was.Soon everyone was sitting near the fire eating fish and talking.

* * *

well there it is chapter 14 


	15. Sasuke vs Amaya

Okay here it is. I've added a bit of a humerous part in it also. A whole new side of Amaya is in it.

* * *

Sasuke vs. Amaya  


Everyone had woken at dawn and headed toward the hidden leaf village.Most of the group was pretty happy even Amaya had lightened up a bit.Seline noticed a small smile on Amaya's face as they walked and asked"What are you linking Amaya"Amaya turned her head toward Seline and replied "Oh nothing,Nothing that isn't dangerous that is"Everyone halted and gave Amaya a weird look.

"have you lost your mind"Sakura asked.Amaya stopped and turned toward the group and replied"No, I lost that a long time ago, before I met you guys actually"Sasuke raised his eybrow and shook his head thinking"She's mentaly crazy'"maybe we should have left you in the crazy house"he stated.Everyone was surprise at what he had just said except one person,Amaya. Who was furious at the comment."Are you trying to make me mad?"She asked.

"Oh shoot she's lost it' Seline thought."Guys you may want to step back a bit" then added "No let me rephrase that 'You may want to step back' a couple of yards"Naruto, Sakura, and Neji listened to Seline and the four took shelter behind a rock and looked at Sasuke and Amaya."No your the one who gets angered to quickly"Sasuke replied.

Sasuke was trying to pick a fight with Amaya and everyone except Amaya knew that. "That's it your going down Uchiha Brat!"Amaya shot back unconcious to what she had just said. The comment had put Sasuke on the edge and he was fully ready to take Amaya on now that Shinu was no longer a factor to worry about.."Or are you just scared!Are you chicken no your not a chicken your gutless dog!"Amaya added.

Sakura was fuming at the insults but Seline held her back from hurting Amaya."I never knew Amaya could insult someone like that"Naruto stated.Sasuke had had enough of Amaya's insults and prepared to attack.'Finally some real fun' thought to herself as she laughed."Ready when you are...Chicken" Amaya stated.

The others were watching as the two clashed."I've never seen Amaya like this before"Seline said to herself."She's never been without Shinu, Seline"Neji added.Seline blinked confused and replied"I didn't know you could talk"Neji gave Seline and icy glare an turned his attention to the battle.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and began using hand signs for the Chidori. Amaya just stood there looking at him as she laughed.'Time to get serious Amaya' She told herself "That will not help you win against me"She stated. The Chidori was already forming in Sasuke's hand when he replied "I can at least try"Amaya closed her eyes and focused her chakra to her hands, feet, and senses."what the heck is she doing she cant possibly defeat him with her eyes closed" Naruto yelled. "I guess she's just showing off again"Seline replied or rather mumbled."Does she do this a lot"Sakura asked. Seline shook her head as she watched the battle closely.

Sasuke charged toward Amaya as the Chidori crackled in his hand. Amaya heard the noise and as soon as Sasuke was close enough to hit her she flipped over his head and smiled still closing her eyes. Sasuke quickly turned around the girl and charged at her once again. Amaya evaded the attack and stood on a rock laughing. Sasuke was getting angry and yet he was confused at the fact that her couldn't read the girl's movements she was too fast for his eyes."She's toying with him"Seline stated. Sakura looked at Seline and replied "This is toying with him. I thought she was just running him in circles"Seline smiled and replied"That's exactly what she's doing, I guess she gained some strength from Shinu and Kiyoko when they were separated"

Sasuke Chidori had faded and he continued his attack on the girl.Amaya still had her eyes closed and continued to evade his attacks. It finally clicked in his mind, Amaya was playing a game she was toying with him."Damn it Amaya stop toying with me!!"Sasuke yelled. Amaya's Eyes shot open and she replied "So you finally figured it out"Sasuke glared at the girl as she jumped down from the rock she was on."it sure took you long enough"She added.

The girl was now as serious as possible in her mind she was already thinking about how she would defeat the Uchiha boy. Now that Sasuke had figured her plan out he too was getting ready for the real fight.Both ninja were in their stances and only awaited the other one to start the battle.

"This is bot good she was only playing around a few minutes ago and now it's for real"Seline thought aloud.Sakura knew what her point was as the girl prepared herself to stop the fight. Neji and Naruto readied themselves also.

Sasuke ran at the girl nd began with Taijutsu but as soon as the girl realized his plan she pushed him away and jumped in the air and began performing hand signs.Sasuke prepared his Chidori as the girl fiinshed the signs and landed on the ground."Furry of the lost clan 'Rizuko no jutsu'"She yelled and her eyes closed.Sasuke charged at the girl knowing she was up to something.A mirage of her lost members of her once strong and proud clan appeared behind the girl.

Everyone was surprised to see the images of her clan she was the pride of the clan when she was young and know she was the last hope of bringing them back. Sasuke was about to hit the girl with his attack when her hand went strait into his Chidori."Ahhhhhhhh!"Amaya screamed as the lightning cracked open parts of her skin.But insode she could see the memories of her clan as she prepared her attack.

_"You must take the attack strait on or it will not work as it is supposed to"Her mom had once said._

_"hai"Amaya replied as she prepared for her mom's attack.After her mom had taught her part of the move she told her the rest of the move was forbidden and she would not be able to know it."Only pure anger and sadness can make the final stages of the jutsu work properly"_

And know the girl was about to use the attack.Sasuke's eyes showed the surprise and confusion he held as he saw the girl take the attack.Then something happened he felt enormous pain surge through his body and the girl's eyes shot open.Sasuke screamed as he tried to pull away but the girl had her hand tightly gripped around his wrist.He brought his eyes up to hers and her began to see parts of her past as he felt the pain her families pain and her anger against herself. Then he knew she could see his past also as his memories surfaced from inside himself.It was like they were sharing each other's pain as they screamed.

"Sasuke!!!!"Naruto and Sakura screamed and the small group ran toward their friends."Amaya"Seline yelled.

Then the screaming stopped as the two fell to the ground unable to move.Amaya had shared her past with Sasuke and saw his also and in her mind she told him "It was not your fault you should know that"Sasuke herd what her heart had said and he finally understood what she ment.The group reached the two who were unconcious and as soon as they reached the two they slowly opened their eyes and stood up."Sasuke you shouldn't move"Sakura stated but he replied "I'm fine"Amaya held out her hand and he shook it as Amaya said "Good fight I hope to battle you once again"and Sasuke replied "you were a good oponent"

The two brought their hands apart as the other's smiled.They were friends and knew one another were not alone not as long as they shared the same pain felt after they had lost their families.

* * *

I hoped you liked it.


	16. Never ending Friendships

Never Ending Friendships

The small group finally made it back to the hidden leaf village and reported to Tsunade that Shinu was no longer a threat to anyone.

"Thank you for completeing this mission but I'd like to speak to Amaya and Seline alone"Tsunade stated.The others noded and left the room leaving the three alone."What is it you need to speak to us about"Seline asked as Amaya stood there with her arms crossed as she listened contently.

"Your village hokage has sent word to me that he needs you back in the village you leave tomorrow morning"Tsunade replied. Amaya looked away as Seline nodded and asked"Is that all"Sadness showed in her eyes as Tsunade replied "No"

The two walked out of the room silently the others followed after them."So what was the information"Sakura asked.Amaya balled her hand into a tight fist and lowered her head."We leave for our village in the morning"Seline replied."Why!"Naruto asked shocked."You havn't finished your original mission yet"Sakura added.The others looked just as shocked as Naruto and Sakura.

'I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to someone I knew I would never see them again after I left'Amaya thought."We dont know"Seline replied."Come on Seline we have to pack our things"Amaya stated in a hollow voice."Seline!You and Amaya have to meet us at the academy after you pack."Naruto yelled as the two girls walked away.Seline turned her head and replied"We will I promise"

The two reached their apartments and packed their belongings.Seline walked over to Amaya's apartment and knocked on the door.There was no answer so Seline knocked on it once more."Amaya open the door"Seline yelled.The girl kicked the door oped and looked around at the empty room.All of Amaya's belongings were gone and all that was left was a note on her bed.Seline opened the note and read it's contents.

_Dear Seline,_

_As you have already figured out by now I've already left.Tell the others I'm sorry but I hate goodbyes and I'm not going to come meet up with them.Besides I need to go somewhere first.You promised Naruto that you would meet up with them so go dont follow me.I'll meet up with you somewhere on the way to our village.Oh and do me a favor give the note laying in the window to Sasuke._

_Amaya_

_PS-Tell them I said i'll see them some other time._

Seline laughed she knew this was coming because Amaya never stayed for long unless she had to.The girl grabed the note on the window and Left the room.

Amaya ran as fast as she was able to,she wanted to see something before she left.The girl stopped at the huge rocky structure that lay before her.On it was the faces of the hokages that once protected Konoha.It was night before she left the structure and headed toward the gates.

Meanwhile Seline had found her friends and told them what Amaya's note had said.Naruto looked somwhate angry at the fact that Amaya didn't say goodbye, but he shook it off.Seline handed Sasuke the note and he opened it and read the contents just as Seline had done hours before they met up at the academy.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I just wanted to say goodbye to you and to tell you you're a worthy opponent for me and I look forward to fighting you the next time we meet.A word of advice dont give up your "ambition".Be sure to get stronger so you'll be more of a challenge._

_Amaya_

The boy smirked slightly as he thought of another fight with the girl.The group ate at Ichiraku and soon parted separate ways.

"Good luck Seline we will miss you"Sakura stated as she hugged the girl then let go."I'll miss you also i'll miss you all"Naruto smiled and stated"When I see you again I'll treat you to ramen"Seline laughed and thought'That'll be a first'

Seline shook Neji's hand and exchanged goodbyes."Seline when you visit the hidden Leaf again I'd like to spare against you."Sasuke stated."Same here but you know Amaya will want to fight you first"Seline replied.Just as the girl turned around and began to walk the group noticed something out of the corner of their eyes.Sasuke quickly prepared to attack but the figure dissapeared out of sight.

The group knew right away who it was after they left.At the gate Amaya waited for her teammate unknown to Seline Amaya had seen the others one last time."I thought you already left"Seline asked. "No I had to finish something first"Amaya stated and the two headed back home.

* * *

There It is the final Chapter.I will be making a sequal to and for my readers here is the Epiloque.

* * *

Epiloque-Blood Tears 

"Hang in there Seline!!"Amaya yelled as she carried the girl to the nearest hospital.Seline was bleeding badly from her side and her arms were cut in many places.

The enemy threw one last kunai before Amaya entered the gates of the village she knew.Amaya senced the projectile and flung herself around so that it would not do her comrade more harm.The kunai hit the girl in her right side causing her to flinch but she kept running until she was inside the gates.

Once the gaurds saw the girl and tried to help her Amaya collapsed onto the ground unconcious.


End file.
